The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic system for preparation of angiographic x-ray photographic series corresponding to the course of a contrast medium in a vessel system, comprising a patient support, an x-ray tube with a diaphragm installation with diaphragm plates for the delineation of the x-ray beam irradiating the patient, and a cassette changer for x-ray film cassettes.
An x-ray diagnostic system of this type is described e.g. in the German OS No. 19 30 282. In this x-ray diagnostic system, with the cassette changer, only x-ray photographs with a comparatively small format are to be prepared. For tracing the contrast medium, for example from the abdominal area into the legs, it is therefore necessary to shift the patient support with the patient in a longitudinal direction. On principle, it would be possible to dispense with the longitudinal movement of the patient support if a cassette changer with cassettes is employed whose size covers the entire area of interest; for example, from the abdomen to the feet. However, in this case it is important to insure that the patient is not exposed to unnecessary radiation.